Bring Him Back Across Three Voids
by XSketch
Summary: One's lost, one's being tortured and the other isn't even born, but in the end they all ask for the same things: comfort...and his safe return home.


DISCLAIMER: Not mine - never have been and sadly never will be...All credit (and lots of it too) to Chris Carter, David Duchovny, Gillian Anderson, 1013 etc. etc.  
FEEDBACK: Pwetty pwease with tons of sugar on top!  
SUMMARY: One's lost, one's being tortured and the other isn't even born, but in the end they all ask for the same things: comfort...and his safe return home. AUTHOR'S NOTE: Welcome to the world of fluff my brain runs to after being deprived of internet for two weeks! It shouldn't have been posted - let alone written - I guess, but sometimes it's better to learn from our mistakes! LOL :-)

Save me, baby. Catch me. Comfort me. Cradle me in your support as I cradle you within the warmth of my body. Within the space of physically standing still for only one millisecond my mind has already wandered in a thousand different directions, and it's gradually breaking me down.

To the outside world I'm the strong, capable agent I've always been seen as - the Ice Queen, stoic in her search for the love that was unfairly stolen from her. But inside? Inside there's nothing but my determination to find him, and you.

Yes, you, baby. Half of him inside me to make my love whole. For that I should be and am grateful - the miracle he made me promise to never give up on has become reality - but at the same time it only makes the pain a hundred times more solid. For me to finally give in to my emotions; to finally see what we had yet still be unaware of what we could create, and then to lose him to those bastards and be left hating him for ever going back out to those woods...Neither my heart nor mind can begin to comprehend any of it.

So please, envelope me, baby, and give me reason to hope...

Bring my Mulder back.

XxXxXxXxX

Save me, partner. Catch me. Comfort me. Cradle me in your arms and hold me there forever as you promise that this is all just a nightmare - that I'm not really in this cold, dark place. I swear I'll never ditch you again, I'll always listen to my heart and act on what it tells me instead of letting my doubts get in the way if you please just hold me close.

There's very little I remember from the tests they've done. I remember walking through the woods with Skinner's distant voice calling my name, and then after that there are only flashes of what they haven't wiped from my brain. The pain is never ending, though, and I always remember you. My Scully. The only thing that helps me fight back.

But I left you. You were ill and instead of staying by your side to see everything was okay I pursued this damn ship and stepped into the light. That's what the pain's really from - the drills and the saws and the diseases they inject into me cause insignificant damage compared to the guilt that eats away at my insides...

...And, of course, the pain in my heart at the concept I may never see you again...

So, please, forgive me, partner. Save my ass this one last time and I'll stop putting everything on the line for these torturing, shape-shifting bastards. Tell me you're well. Hold on tight to the tether that connects us and don't give up on me.

Bring me back home to you.

XxXxXxXxX

Save me, Mommy. Love me. Believe in me. Cradle me in the warmth of your body and hear me when I say that there is a reason to hope - there always has been, and you don't need me to give it. Feel what's inside your heart - who is inside your heart - and then fight for it as I feel he fights back against his captors through the connection that binds you both. He needs your determination to help him return; he needs you.

Yes, you, Mommy. My father needs you as much as you need him. You are the strong one everyone else sees you as, but in a different way - an indescribable way that only my father and myself know of and I pray will be passed on to me.

So, please, Mommy, never give up on the one miracle out there waiting to be reclaimed. Take care of me. Take care of yourself.

And bring Daddy home to us.

FINIS

_'I can't take the chance that I'm never gonna see him again'  
_ --Scully in 'Without' (8X02)

_'To fear love is to fear life, and those who fear life are already three parts dead'  
_ --Bertrand Russell ('Marriage And Morals')


End file.
